Divided
by Killermimi
Summary: Memel Taźel, youngest member of the illustrious Taźel family, has just been enrolled in St. Bernard's Academy, an elite school for children from upperclass families. On his first day, he manages to snag the attentions of Alois Trancy and Ciel Phantomhive. How will the poor boy fair with both boys trying to vie for his affection? Full summary inside!
1. SummaryAuthor's note

Author's note

Summary: For a majority of Memel Taźel's life (fifteen years to be precise), he's spent his days couped up in his family's manor being taught by the world's best tutors his parents could afford (and his parents could indeed afford the best just to let you know) and in the company of his faithful pet tiger, Risa, and personal maid, Meliana. But Lord and Lady Taźel are worried about their youngest child's distant behavior and decide to enroll their son in the world's best private school, St. Bernard Academy. St. Bernard's is an elite school for the children from well-to-do families. On his first day Memel manages to snag the attentions of notorious playboy, Alois Trancy and child prodigy, Ciel Phantomhive, and sparks a war between the two as they try and vie for the boy's affection. With a handsome boy on each side of the playing field, how will poor Memel feel about his budding feelings towards them as each boy tries to win his heart?

* * *

Hey, Killermimi here with another story for yet another different fandom! This story was inspired and created due to the absolute lack of male OCs as the main love intrests. I mean, don't get me wrong, I find nothing wrong with adding in a female OC as a main love interest for the main character that you're probably obessed with (admit it you know you are *wink-wonk*), and I've read some pretty decent to amazing fanfics with female ocs as the main love interests. But I wish that there would be more male OCs as love interests (mainly for the other males, cuz I'm like super duper obessed with yaoi). I'm honestly not sure how long this story will last, but there will be tons of time skips because documenting each and everyday gets tedious.

So this story will be boy/boy/boy (yes a three-way thing). The main pairing being Alois Trancy, Memel Taźel (my OC), and Ciel Phantomhive. *Squee three-way yaoi!* There will also be smut, but not until later on ya pervs, also a lot of foul language and sexual insinuations (mostly coming from Grell and Alois's potty mouths), hence the need for an M rating.

It will also include some unrequited/one-sided OCxOC, along with a side (crack) pairing of hetro splashed in there, but you have to look to find it because I'll add it at the last minute and keep you guessing on who the pairing is, and trust me it'll be a definite shocker. I think... maybe...


	2. Oc character list

Charater introductions

A/N: Okay, first off, really sorry for the late update, but as I have mentioned, work really leaves me with very little free time. Secondly, I totes forgot to add this in my last author's note, or well in the prelude, but I've decided to let the butlers (Claude and Sebastian) retain their demon powers and contracts with the children, just for the plot of this AU. Yes, I also forgot to mention (if you haven't already figured it out) that this is a modern AU where demons and reapers still exist alongside humans, but this is so I can add in Arcane users (you know, witches, wizards, etc). Yes, demons can still form wish-granting, soul sucking contracts with humans. I've also decided to give you a bit of a description of my OCs.

* * *

1: Memel Alejandro Taźel

DOB: Sept 12, 1999

Age:15

-Main character. 2nd son and youngest child of Lord and Lady Taźel. Has a pet tiger, is extremely sensitive (read: crybaby), and has the world's worst sweet tooth. Having spent a majority of his life in isolation with no form of human contact other than his parents and siblings (on occasion), his maid, Meliana, and his tiger Risa, Memel has a hard time conversing normally with others. He's extremely weak and is bad at any form of combat, but excels at soccer. He's fond of gardening, often helping his mother in their personal garden or sitting outside picking some out. He's deathly afraid of horses after nearly being trampled by a group of them when he was young. He secretly harbors feelings for his maid, Meliana, but knows she is much too old for him.

2: Meliana Kantis

DOB: Oct 31 (exact date unknown, but she figures it to be somewhere in the late 16th century)

Age: A little over 500 years old

-A witch and last survivng member of the Kantis Coven which was wiped out by rogue mages many years before she came to serve the Taźel family. She can't remember much of her past and can't exactly pinpoint her age, but she is very good with magic and knows all types of spells. Over-exertion of her powers can temporarily weaken her, putting her into a fever/parapalegic like state. She's excellant at hand-to-hand combat and using a bow and arrow, but does rather poorly with any other weapon. She has a bit of a love-hate relationship with Raven Pennalton, a fellow witch like herself; believing the woman to have some ulterior motive and despising her for having been apart of her family's masacre, but thankful (somewhat) for Raeven sparing her young life that night. She isn't a fan of sweets, often repremanding Memel when he gorges himself on them, Meliana also detests playing the harp despite how talented she is at playing it; only playing it when it is requested of her. But Meliana has a love for puppies, dolls and marionettes, and the color blue.

3: Lady Cadenza Rosa García-Taźel

DOB: March 17, 1972

Age: 42

-Mother of Isabelle, Isabella, Antonio, and Memel Taźel, wife of Antonio Taźel. The product of an affair a nobleman and prostitute, she was born in the slums of Mexico city, Mexico. Lady Cadenza worked as a seamstress to provide for her three other younger siblings that lived with her. She was later engaged to Antonio, when her half-sister, the nobleman's other daughter and Antonio's original fiancé, passed away due to illness. She has a love for late-century ball gowns and often makes them in her spare time for either Memel or Meliana to wear. She's often prone to throwing tantrums whenever she doesn't get her way, but has a love for gardening and bugs (much to her husband's and second eldest child's chargin).

4: Lord Antonio Vencient Taźel V

DOB: FEB 14, 1971

Age: 43

-Son to former Patriarch Lord Antonio Taźel IV and Matriarch Lady Maria Taźel. Father of Isabelle, Isabella, Antonio, and Memel Tazel and husband of Cadenza Taźel. He was originally engaged to Amelia Flores, before she passed away, and her father, desperate to get someone of his blood married into the Taźel family suddenly thrust his desitute daughter, Cadenza, on him. He eventually fell in love with her and together they had four children. He loves wine, sweets, and throwing lavish parties, but hates bugs despite his wife's love for them.

5: Isabelle Maria Taźel

DOB: March 14, 1990

Age: 24

-Eldest child of the Taźel family and eldest twin to Isabella, extremely spoiled, slightly tomboyish, and prone to throwing tantrums like her mother. Isabelle, is a self-proclaimed lover of the lolitas and enjoys designing clothes for children, believing adults to be too high-strung when it comes to clothes. She's extremely jealous of her twin sister's close relationship with Meliana and thus she is rather antagonistic towards Meliana. On her down time, Isabelle enjoys reading shoujo manga and drinking hot chocolate, but detests being told what to do and fast food.

6: Isabella Emilia Taźel

DOB: March 14, 1990

Age: 24

-Second child of the Taźel family and Isabelle's younger twin sister. Isabella's Isabelle's polar opposite; being rather prim and proper, Isabella rarely ever speaks out, and very is calm, never depending on her family name or familial status. She is very close with Meliana, despite her twin's protests that hanging around a witch will bring her nothing but bad luck. Isabella practices magic (Meliana being her teacher) in her spare time and loves classical liturature. But she abhors tardiness, people who break promises, and bugs.

7: Antonio Vencient Taźel VI

DOB: March 16, 1993

Age: 21

-1st son and third-born child of Lord and Lady Taźel's. Antonio has a rather laid-back attitude and is a bit of a playboy. He doesn't believe in metting "the one" just "the one for right now". He harbors some feelings for Meliana, but isn't sure if they are feelings of admiration for what she is, or actual love. He is fiercely overprotective of his little brother, and often is trying to get him to learn some self defence moves, finding it disgraceful for him to rely on his maid to get the job done.

8: Raeven Pennalton

DOB: January 3, 1261

Age: 753

-Originally named Elizabeth Heath, Raeven was also once a part of a prominant Arcane coven before it was wiped out by a band of rogue mages, which she later joined under her first alias "Malice". She was a part of the group that ultimately ended the Kantis Coven, but was unable to kill Meliana (as she was still a child at the time), leaving the poor girl the only survivor and an orphan. Feeling guilty, Raeven changed her alias once more, wiped Meliana's memory, raised her for a short while, and then threw her (very much literally) on the doorsteps to the Taźel manor. After that she spent a majority of her time as a hitman (woman?). Now acts as a temporary guardian to her lonely new ward, Katelyn Maroe. She has a bit of a sadistic personality despite her rather calm farce; more often than naught, taking enjoyment in slaughtering her Mistress's enemies and anyone else unfortunate to face her twisted wrath. Although, most of the time, she gets the Talith twins to deal with it. She enjoys tea (green tea being her favorite, and earl grey, her least) and writing mystery novels.

9: Katelyn Maroe

DOB: August 20, 1998

Age: 16

-Only child of Lord and Lady Maroe, Katelyn is the sole heir of the Maroe fortune after her parents passed away. Being an only child and an orphan by default, Katelyn has a very cold personality; she is extremely reclusive and antisocial, mostly speaking to her beloved stuffed bear, Mr. Giggles. Katelyn is extremely strong, being able to pick up ten times her own weight with ease. She also practices magic, but is much better at it than Isabella. She is extremely suspicious of Raeven and her motives for acting as her stand-in guardian, not fully trusting the ancient witch, but she still relies heavily on Raeven to deal with her enemies and wayward family members, as well as day to day activites. She dislikes most of everything, mainly human contact, and only likes her bear, Raeven (on occasion), and drawing.

10: Veronica Talith & Liam Talith

DOB: Sept 4 & 5, 1769

Age: 245

-Twin mages who were abandoned by their mother and later raised by Raeven as her right and left hand men (well man and woman). Veronica is the more bold of the two, often pissing off Raeven with her tactless comments and actions. Liam is much more calculating, often taking more time to analyze the situation before taking action. They both act as servants for Katelyn and Raeven; Veronica, liking the latter a bit more than the former, while Liam holds a soft spot for Katelyn, understanding her rough circumstances.

* * *

-Okay so that's everyone for now. I'll add more OCs should the need ever arise, but I don't think I will. Sorry if some of the summaries are shorter than others. Again, really sorry for the late post, but what with my new job I come home drained and with not enough time to even really think about the latest chapter. Again, I'm on the lookout for a beta, so shoot me a pm if you're interested.


	3. Prelude

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, all rights go to Yana Tosobo. Because honestly, if I did, Ciel and Alois would always be dressed like playboy bunnies and Sebastain and Claude would never wear clothes. ;-)

A/N: A majority of this will be "spoken" (written) in spanish. No it is not my official language, I speak english, used translate (don't kill me). See bottom for the English translations. This will probably be the only chapter (maybe not) where a majority of the language spoken is not English.

* * *

Prelude: Announcement

**Taźel Manor**

"Young master, the Master and Missus request your presence in the family room."

Memel Taźel looked up from the tiger that lay sleeping at his feet. He'd been in the process of counting it's lashes when one of his family servants had appeared in the doorway of his play room declairing his parents wanted to see him. Memel nodded and watched as the maid bowed respectfully before scurying off to start (or finish) whatever task she had been assigned to. Memel stood and placed a loving kiss on the crown of the large feline's head before leaving it alone to go see what his parents wanted. When he stepped outside the playroom he wasn't all that surprised to see his personal maid, Meliana Kantis, waiting for him, standing stiffly against the wall. She was wearing her usual attire, a black pantsuit, white blouse and black pumps

Memel felt a smile break across his face as the elder woman quickly took her spot at his side, "I wonder what mamá and papá want?"

Meliana's face remained impassive as she replied, "I am sure whatever they have requested of you, the topic is of the upmost importance."

"Yeah," Memel said with a nod of his head, "ususally it's just mamá that calls me, never both of them. It must be important. Wait did they call for you too Eli?"

"Yes, yes they did request for me as well."

The rest of their walk to the family room was filled with a comforting silence, the only sound between them beingnhe click of Meliana's heels and the tap of Memel's dress shoes; the occasional servant stopped to bow or curtsy at the two, with replies of "Miss Meliana" and "Master Memel".

They finally reached the family room where both Memel's parents-Lord Antonio Taźel and Lady Cadenza Taźel-were sitting in the two lone mahogany armchair sipping what smelled like chamomile tea, well his mother probably was, Memel's father was probably drinking something a little more robust like coffee, but it probably had a ton of sugar, diluting the smell and filling the room with a sugary aroma. Even if he played it tough, Memel's father was an absolute glutton for sweets and so was Memel. They were both dressed casually; his father's black hair slicked back, in a pair of jeans, a loose white buttonn up shirt-a couple of the buttons undone to reveal a toned, tanned chest-and a pair of running shoes, and his mother was dressed in a sleeveless turtle neck and ankle-length sundress with a pretty floral design, and a pair of gold flats.

"_Mi ángel, ven aquí_," Lady Cadenza cooed in spanish when she put down her cup of tea and opened her arms in an open invitation for a hug. Memel smiled and went over to his mom and she enveloped the small boy into a tight hug, the petite woman burying her face in curly black locks. The smell of marigolds and peaches invaded, Memel's senses and Memel instantly felt like a little boy all over again, his mother's natural scent bringing comfort to the boy and her loose brunette locks, which were normally pulled back into a tight bun, were free and tickled the side of his face. "_Sabes mamá te quiere mucho, verdad?_"

"_Sí mamá_," Memel replied back in Spanish as well, nestling into the warmth of his mother's embrace. For a minute the two of them sat in silence merely enjoying the presence of each other, until a cough interupted that peaceful silence.

"_Odio para romper un momento tan conmovedor,_" Lord Antonio broke in, his gruff voice ruining the moment between moher and son, "_pero Cadenza, cariño, lo hicimos lo llamo por una razón_."

Lady Cadenza broke away from her precious son to pout at her husband, who merely smirked at the look she sported, his wife looking close to throwing a tantrum (for which the lady of he house was famous for-hell, those tantrums were the reason they already had four children despite Antonio's insistance for just one heir to the Taźel name). _Now, I'm sure I know where Isabelle gets it from, _the lord thought to himself.

"_Oh, Tony, eres divertido._" Cadenza huffed indignantly, "_Bien, supongo que deberíamos decirle a nuestro hijo y su siempre fiel criada por qué los hemos convocado._"

At the mention of his peronal maid, Memel's head whipped around to see that Meliana had budged an inch from her spot where Memel had left her earlier to hug his mother. Her face remained deligantly impassive, but Memel could see the faintest upturn at the corner of her mouth and a slight twinkle in her ochre eyes. She'd found this scene amusing in a way.

Lord Antonio cleared his throat instantly gaining everyone's attention, "_Ahora Memel, tu madre y yo hemos hablado de esto desde hace un tiempo y creemos que es lo mejor si deja de educación en el hogar y asistió a una escuela de verdad._

"_Usted es ahora quince y ningún niño en su edad de una familia respetable como el nuestro se va a pasar toda su vida siendo impartido por tutores y aislando a sí mismo. Es hora de que te enfrentes al mundo como un verdadero Tazel._" Memel's father finished this off by standing up (albeit a little too overdramatically) and pointing at Memel.

Memel blinked, confused as to what his father was getting at, "_Escuela? ¿Qué está papá hablando?_"

"_Estás asustando a la pobre muchacho, querida._" His mother grumbled, bringing her son close once more. "_No hay necesidad de que todos los teatro. Memel, básicamente lo que tu padre está tratando de llegar es que queremos que comiences a hacer amigos reales. Quiero decir, no se nos malinterprete, Meliana y Risa son grandes compañeros, pero ¿cuánto tiempo puede una dama y el tigre llenar el vacío que sólo las interacciones personales puede? _

"_Pensamos que entrar a la escuela es una gran manera para que usted comience a hacer más amigos y se siente muy solo cuando tu padre y yo estamos lejos. Su hermano y hermanas mayores están ocupados con sus propias cosas, y más compañía será bueno para usted._"

Memel wanted to object, wanted to proclaim he was just fine with his pet Risa and Meliana as company, but looking into his mother's eyes Memel saw genuine worry and concern and looking over at his father, Memel saw the same concerned look reflected in his eyes as well. His parents were really worried about him becoming too estranged with reality.

"Your parents are right Memel," Meliana said cutting through his thoughts. She seemed to be on his parents side of the arguement, which hurt Memel a bit, as she usually agreed with him. Did Meliana not enjoy his company? "You might be thinking them unfair for what they're requesting of you, but they only want you to be happy with the decision."

After a moment of remorseful pondering and worrying at his lower lip, Memel replied, "_Supongo que no sería tan malo para asistir a una escuela._"

Lady Cadenza squealed in delight and pressed her son against her ample busom, cooing words of love and affection, telling Memel would enjoy his new school. Lord Antonio seemed to be filled with pride at the fact he was willing to attend school without a fuss, his silblings nearly threw hissy fits at the mention of being shipped off to some private school.

Memel broke away from his mother to look at both his parents. "Pero tengo una petición, si voy a la escuela, quiero Meliana allí conmigo."

"_Ya atendidos._" His father replied with a satisfied smile, "_Hemos inscribimos Meliana como estudiante y para asegurarse de que puede mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre usted. Es posible que se va a una escuela para estudiantes ricos, pero sigues siendo un Tazel, lo que significa que usted todavía tiene gente que tendrán que tenemos por delante. Y esto es sólo ante la mención del nombre de nuestra familia._"

Memel smiled brightly, "_Gracias, mamá, papá. Juro que haré orgulloso._"

* * *

Translation time! In order from first to last

My angel, come here.

You know mama loves you very much, right?

Yes, mama.

I hate to break up such a heartwarming moment, but Cadenza, honey, we did call him for a reason.

Oh Tony, you're no fun. Alright, I guess we should tell our son and his ever faithful maid why we've summoned them.

Now Memel, your mother and I have discussed this for a while now and we believe it's for the best if you stop homeschooling and attended a real school.

You're fifteen now and no boy at your age from a respectable family like ours is going to spend his entire life being taught by tutors and isolating himself. It's time for you to face the world like a true Taźel.

School? What is papa talking about?

You're frightening the poor boy, dear. There is no need for all the theatrics. Memel, basically what your father is trying to get at is that we want you to start making actual friends. I mean, don't get us wrong, Meliana and Risa are great companions, but how long can a maid and tiger fill the void that only personal interactions can?

We think that you entering school is a great way for you to start making more friends and not feel so lonely when your father and I are away. Your older brother and sisters are busy with their own things, and more company will be good for you.

I guess it wouldn't be too bad to attend a school.

But I have a request, if I'm going to school, I want Meliana there with me.

Already taken care of. We've enrolled Meliana as a student as well to make sure she can keep a close eye on you. You may be going to a school for rich students, but you're still a Taźel, which means you'll still have people that will have it out for us. And this is just at the mention of our family name.

Thank you, mama, papa. I swear I'll make you proud.

* * *

A/N: Alright now that the prelude's over and done with, I can get started on the actually first chapter and have it uploaded by later today, or maybe tomorrow. This story will be updated speriodically, what with me now having a job and not that much free time on my hands now. I'm also in the market for a beta, a grammer-nazi type of beta, so hit me up if you're interested and I'll email you what I have.

Remember, Killermimi luvs ya!


	4. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kuroshitsuji series, all credit goes to Yana Tosobo.

* * *

Chapter 1: First day (Part 1)

To say that Memel was nervous would be a terrible understatement. He was absolutely terrified for today. Today he was going to start his freshman year at St. Bernard Academy, an elitist private school for the offspring of wealthy, famous families.

Memel was currently riding shotgun, with Meliana at the wheel-his parents had business to attend to, so they sadly couldn't see him off, but promised they would be home to hear all about his first day. Instead of getting a ride in one of the family limos as originally planned, they were riding in Meliana's personal car; a sleek, silver, two-seater Jaguar that she had gotten last year for her birthday from Memel's parents.

They were both wearing the school uniform, one of the many they had received. The girl's uniform for Meliana, consisted of a maroon blazer with the school's insignia sewn on the right breast pocket, a long-sleeved white polo underneath, a gray pleated skirt. She'd paired this off with navy stockings and black ballet flats. Memel's uniform consisted of a long sleeved white polo of his own, underneath a maroon sweater jacket with the insignia stitched on the right, and a pair of navy slacks; he'd gotten a new pair of brown leather shoes from his parents. Their surnames were pinned right above the sown insignia's, as per regulations of the school.

Memel stared out the window on the pasenger side, watching trees, cars, and other landmarks zip past at dizzying speeds. Frighteningly fast speeds.

"I would advise against you pressing your weight against the door. We are driving at rather fast speeds," Meliana suddenly stated breaking the silence. "Even though I have taken precautions to ensure the doors are fully secured and locked, I would hate for something unexpected to occur and the door to suddenly come ajar and something awful befall you young lord."

"Oh." Memel replied blankily, moving away and staring at his maid.

It was surprising how even though she said that statement with such a calm demenor, with a slight undertone of worry, her foot never retracted from the accelerator and the needle on the speedometer wobbily remained in between 80 and 90 MPH. It was also surprising how despite Meliana's dangerous death-inducing speeds, she weaved in and out of traffic flawlessly and never once attracted the attention of law enforcement. He wondered if maybe it was her magic at work. He would never really get how her witch magic worked anyways.

"Is there something troubling you, young lord?" Meliana asked.

"Nervous is all," Memel mumbled. "I feel like I'm about to puke."

Meliana hummed at his response, the car's speed decreasing slightly, "If you are feeling ill, I could take you back home and inform the Lord and Lady that you are unable to go to school today. We could always go tomorrow, it isn't exactly a prerequisite for you to attend school today."

Memel shook his head, looking away from the window, not wanting to disappoint his parents because he was getting cold feet at the last minute. "I think I can make it. It's probably not as bad as I'm trying to make it out to be. I shouldn't be so nervous."

"Good, because we're here." Meliana stated curtly, cutting the engine to her car.

Memel gasped looking out the front and true to his maid's word, they were currently in front of the academy. Now Memel had regreted saying he was fine, here was no way he would-

"Young master," Meliana stated blandly, standing in front of Memel's open car door with her bag strappd across her shoulders, "we mustn't dwadle, we have only a limited window to collect our necessary supplies for this school and make it in time for our respective classes."

"W-When did you move so fast?!" Memel exclaimed. "Oh nevermind, let's go."

He leaned down and picked up his bag and got out of the car, slinging his bag over his shoulders, slumping under its weight.

"Young master, you'll ruin your poster if you continue doing that," Meliana 'tsked', as she quickly scurried behind Memel to adjust the haphazardly slung backpack. "Please be more aware of how disappointed your parents would be if you had to walk around hunched over like some elder."

Memel sighed, but said nothing as he shuffled towards the entrance where the other students flocked to...only to be scolded on how dragging his feet would ruin the nice shoes his mother so carefully picked out for him. Not like he couldn't get a new pair, but he still followed her orders and walked properly. It was a brisk morning for early October, the chill helping clearly Memel's foggy mind. Memel recognized a couple of the students during his walk, having seen them from the parties his father hosted. Meliana walked at his side looking extremely calm and collected even gaining a few awed stares from some onlookers. While, unfortunately, Memel looked skittish and jittery, looking ready to bolt at the mere mention of contact; all he got for his troubles were snickers, jeers, and the occasional pitiful look. Today was going to be grand, Memel could feel it.

"Say, Meliana," Memel mumbled nervously when they finally stepped inside the air conditioned main building to the expansive academy.

"Yes?" She asked, voice not giving away a single emotion. Memel wished he could be as cool as her.

"Do you think I can really fit in here?" Memel started, "I mean as a regular student and all. And make friends and stuff..."

Meliana paused, her composed mask making way for confusion to mar her sharp features, "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. In my lifetime I honestly don't remember making friends, I'm sure at one point I had some, but that is beside the point. You, young master, are a very kind and gentle soul, I have no doubt you will fit in nicely with these other students and make good friends in no time at all."

Memel looked into Meliana's fiery apricot eyes, finding no lies, and smiled. His own chocolate orbs brimming with happiness and unshed tears. He blinked and quickly wiped away the tears on his sleeve, not wanting to cry on his first day. "Thank you, Eli, you always know how to cheer me up."

"I live to see you and your family smile, young lord," Meliana replied with a small smile. "We should go and get our schedules and books."

* * *

Memel stumbled about the freshman hallways of St. Bernard. In his hands he clutched a world history book, his schedule, and a map for the high school division of the school. Sadly, Meliana couldn't be his escort and had to get to her own first-period class; his escort had been a bored looking senior that lead him to the hallway he was currently in, but ditched him without so much as a goodbye. His first class was with a Mr. Aries in a class that was apparently somewhere in this hallway, but he couldn't, for the life of him, find it.

He continued his search for the classroom on his map, until he ended up walking right into someone equally distracted and taking them down with him.

"Oh!" Memel gasped, standing up and brushing himself off. "I'm really sorry! I didn't watch where I was going."

"He really is a sorry boy isn't he Mr. Giggles?" A tiny voice asked. "He is a pitiful boy. We should pity how inept he is."

Memel was confused and looked down to see he had knocked down a little girl. She looked to still be in elementary school, with her brunette locks pulled back into a single side braid with white lace ribbon at the end, and her tiny arms and hands clutching a strange black bear with a creepy razor sharp smile. She was wearing what Memel noticed was the school uniform-a maroon sweater, that looked several sizes too big on her, with the school logo on the right, a gray pleated skirt, white stockings, and black mary-janes. She didn't look at Memel, but kept her face burrowed into the creepy-looking bear, muttering things to it that Memel didn't properly catch. He was a little worried that he actually may've hurt her

"I'm sorry," Memel stated nervously reaching out to help the little girl. "Did I hurt you-"

The echoing slap that followed stopped Memel fromsaying anything else. The hand that had reached out with the intent to help, now lay limply at Memel's side, surprisingly still tingling from the blow the little girl delivered. One of her own hands were still outstretched, while the other clutched tightly at the bear in her arms.

"I'm fine. Don't you ever dare touch me, _filth_," the little girl spat venomously, head suddenly snapping up so that piercing amethyst irises could glare at him.

"O-Okay." Memel nodded dumbly.

He flinched away when the little girl stood, quickly picking up her own things-and scattering Memel's-before burrowing her face back into her stuffed bear's black fur and ignoring Memel in favor of mumbling to the inanimate object once more. Memel watched shakily as the little girl walked away, a couple of students passing by quickly scattering in other directions or growing silent when she passed by. Memel looked at the hand the little girl had slapped away, flexing it to find it still tingled from the impact. _One thing is for sure, she's much stronger than she looks_, Memel thought, _and I never want to ever cross her again_.

With a gulp he continued walking towards his class, only to be stopped by the bell, alerting him to the fact he was now late to class. Memel swore under his breath, looking about the hallways, not trying to be swarmed by the other students trying to get to their own classes. Finally he spotted the door where his class was located and walked up to it, taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

* * *

Alois Trancy was bored, dreadfully so. School was such a bore nowadays. Nothing excited him anymore; not throngs of people that threw themselves at his feet, not his status, not even his "rivalry" with child prodigy Ciel Phantomhive gave him the rush he was used to whenever they competed against each other. Hell, Alois was pretty sure even Ciel himself was getting bored with their little game. To Alois, getting up and going to school was becoming more of a chore and less fun, to the point that he considered dropping out and just being tutored by Claude. The demon was smart enough to homeschool him, it's not Claude liked school anymore than Alois did.

Alois slumped in his seat, letting hisnhead thump painfully against his desk, listening as the other students entered, Alois heard a familiar haughty sniff and looked up to see Ciel getting into his seat in front of Alois's desk, looking horribly disgruntled.

"Cielly~" Alois whinned, his hand lashing out to tug on the sleeve of Ciel's uniform blazer. "I'm bored, can you entertain me?"

"Do I look like a clown, you bloody twit?" Ciel hissed under his breath, glaring at Alois as he yanked his arm away and turned around so that his back was to Alois, grumbling under his breath about blonde morons. "And never call me Cielly again, unless you want me to cut out that vulgar tongue of yours."

Alois pouted; not exactly fan of being ignored, which is one of the reasons he relentlessly pestered Ciel. "But _CIEL_~, I'm bored~," Alois moaned loud enough to gain the attention of the entire class and the teacher that had just entered and shot them a dirty look that screamed 'get quiet, or else'. "C'mon, let's skip. This class is boring anyways."

Ciel was well aware of what the 'or else' meant, having gotten in enough trouble due to Alois's spoiled and (more often than naught) crazy antics. "Bloody hell Trancy, leave me alone! I'm not being sent to detention because of you again. If you want to skip, do it by yourslf and leave me out of it."

With that Ciel had turned around, ignoring Alois completely. Alois was about to badger him again when the bell rang signaling the beginning of class. Mr. Aries quickly got under control, announcing today's assignments that they would be working on. Alois groaned again and let his thump onto his desk once more. The teacher called him out, and Alois was ready for the scolding (and detention) he was sure to receive. But it never came when a series of timid knocks stopped the teacher mid-sentence. The class fell into a hush as the teacher walked over to the door and opened it up to reveal a student. Now Alois was curious, from his vantage point, he couldn't see much, what with his teacher blocking his view and his classmates leaning out to get a look at the student as well, whispers filling the silence. Mr. Aries and the student exchanged a few words and they showed the teacher what the students assumed was a schedule, before the man nodded and moved aside to allow the student entry. It was a small Hispanic boy, or well, Alois assumed he was Hispanic. He looked Hispanic, and cute. Really, _REALLY_ cute.

Mr. Aries came to stand beside the small boy, towering over his short frame which looked to be no taller than 5'1', any taller than that seemed to be pushing it. The boy had deep bronzed skin (that Alois found himself wondering what it look like slick with sweat), a round baby face, curly obsedian hair that Alois just wanted to run his fingers through, eyes that were a sinful shade of brown, framed by long lashes, and a pair of caterpillar eyebrows that on anyone else would've looked disgusting, but the boy made them look very endearing to his delicate features. The boy looked oh-so adorable in the school uniform, making it look less hideous than it actually was. Suddenly Alois wanted to know everything about the boy and possibly get him naked in bed with him (well, it was more like underneath him).

"This is our newest student, Memel Taźel," Mr. Aries's deep voice deadpanned, cutting through Alois's naughty thoughts about him and the new kid. "I would like all of you to treat him kindly."

Taźel. That surname rung a bell, he knew it was famous, but he wasn't sure what for.

"Trancy!" The burly man barked, Alois's head snapped up and his eyes caught the new kid's-Meme, that was Alois was going to start calling him, it was such a cute name for a cute boy-and he winked before looking at the teacher.

"Yes Mr. Aries?" Alois asked innocently, but seduction lacing his tone and hoping Meme caught on. The other students did, groaning and muttering on about how Alois had a new victim.

Mr. Aries didn't seem to care, but looked at the new boy, pointing to Alois, or rather the empty desk next to him (Alois thanked the heavens that he'd run off that last creep and the desk next to him remained unoccupied). "You'll be sitting next to Mr. Trancy, unfortunately, since there are no other avaliable seats left. I suggest if you wanted to make it through my class you don't talk to him. He is nothing but a distraction and hinderance to his fellow classmates."

Alois feigned hurt, not caring about the teacher's scathing remarks, but determined to get Meme's attention, "Oh poo~. Mr. Aries, you are too mean. I'm not that bad and I'm passing your class, am I not?"

The teacher merely ignored Alois and walked over to his desk, grabbing a couple of papers and handing them to the boy who shuffled nervously in his spot in front of the class. His head was down and black curls obscured Alois's view of his pretty face. He was staring so intently that he didn't see Ciel's suspicious look thrown in his direction.

"What are you up to, Trancy?" the blunette whispered.

Alois blinked, surprised that Ciel was initiating conversation; normally it was Alois who had to drag Ciel into conversation. Alois found himself grinning wickedly, as he cooed, "Wouldn't you like to know Phantomhive? You jealous that the new kid's sitting next to me and not you? I think it's rather fitting actually, he's just my type: cute and foreign, exactly the way I like 'em."

Ciel looked at the boy who was still receiving papers from the history teacher. Ciel immediately felt worry for the poor boy, being stuck next to Alois wouldn't lead to anything good. The last kid who sat next to Alois had also been a foreigner who'd fallen in love with the tricksome blonde. But when Alois had dismissed the lad's feelings and publically ridiculed him, the boy ended up transfering schools, only staying for less than a month. Ciel wasn't good friends with the boy, actually they'd never talked, but he still felt sorry for him. Alois may've had the body of an adolescent, but he the mindset of a sociopathic five-year old, saying the first thing that came to mind and playing with people's emotions, without a single shred of remorse. Like a blackhole; Alois took, but never gave.

"Like hell I'm jealous," Ciel scoffed. "I just don't want you running off this one, like the last kid. Mr. Aries is right about him not talking to you. You only bring about trouble in your wake."

"Fuck you, Mr. Rod-in-my-ass," Alois growled, pissed at Ciel's words, "my intentions aren't always as impure as you and everyone else here at this wretched school seem to believe. Besides that last kid was a creep, stalking my every move. Disgusting."

"Mr. Tancy! Mr. Phantomhive!" Mr. Aries barked, ending their heated argument. "Since you two find it oh-so necessary to talk during my class, maybe the two would love to finish your little discussion in detention, today afterschool, hm?"

Ciel swore under his breath, cursing the Trancy name, and turning back around and Alois looked up and smiled, only to realize that Meme wasn't standing at the front anymore and turned to look at the desk beside him and smiled gleefully to see it already occupied by said boy. Meme flushed, his bronze skin darkening a beautiful shade that had Alois mentally salivating, his eyes glued to his desk.

"Hi, I'm Alois Trancy. It's nice to meet you up close, Meme." Alois whispered, when the teacher turned his back and began the lesson. The boy flinched and shakily turned to look at Alois, his skin darkening with each and every second their eyes remained locked. Alois smirked and reached out to tug at a dark curl. It was as soft as it looked, like rubbing silk. Alois began twirling it between his fingers. Meme, looking conflicted, debated on whether or not to scoot away or just let Alois have his fun. Sadly, the boy chose the former, reaching out a small hand to tug away the curl from Alois's grasp and scooting away. Meme looked back at his desk, seemingly engrossed in the papers the teacher had given him, but his rigid posture and the way those chocolate irises flicked over to him, meant that Alois had gotten his attention, and that's all he needed.

"Meme, it isn't nice to ignore me~," Alois cooed, making the poor boy jump.

"My name is Memel, not Meme." He finally responded after a moment of silence, Alois smiled at the fact he'd gotten the boy to speak.

Alois hummed, as if understanding, but shook his head, "No. I think Meme's much better. Suits you perfectly. Cute name for a cute boy."

Ciel had been trying to focus on the lecture the teacher was giving, but found himself drawn into the onesided conversation Alois was having with the new student that the blonde had suddenly insisted on dubbing 'Meme'. If Ciel vaguely remembered, he'd given the last kid a pet name as well, but then again Alois gave everyone he talked to pet names. Ciel found himself feeling bad for the poor kid who kept trying to focus on the lesson as well, while at the same time telling Alois not to call him Meme.

"Alois, would you just leave the kid alone and focus on the lesson?" Ciel hissed. Alois looked away from his latest victim, and fixed Ciel with a cold look, which Ciel had only seen on occasions when he happened to walk in on Alois in the act with some random student on some remote part of the school grounds. He momentarily looked away from Alois to the new boy-Memel-who seemed to suddenly turn ten shades darker before looking away, as if ashamed for looking. Though, Ciel felt something in his chest flutter when those brown eyes locked with his own uncovered eye.

Alois didn't miss the brief exchange, and huffed, glaring at Ciel once more, "Back off Phantomhive, he's mine."

"Like hell, Trancy." Ciel replied just as coldly.

"Phantomhive! Trancy! Since you two still want to talk, I'm adding another day of detention, for both of you! Now, pay attention or I'll tack on a third."

Both boys followed instuctions, but the air in the back corner of the room felt ten times tenser than before. Who would've guessed it would take a new student to spark up a dying rivalry and give Alois a reason to find school life just a tad less boring.

* * *

Meliana Kantis's entrance into her foreign language class was met with harsh critisms from both sides of the playing field; she figured as much. Even though Meliana guessed she was somewhere in her mid-500s, her body and face still looked to be purpetually stuck in her late teens to early twenties. But she wasn't much of a looker like the rest of her female classmates. She was pasty pale (almost an unhealthy grey color), beanstalk tall (tettering on the border of six foot), and just as lanky as one. She was all angles and lines, no curves and corners, and her bust was just barely the average size. Her face was just as sharp, with narrowed eyes that looked as if she found everything around her suspicious, a smattering of greyish freckles across the bridge of her nose and sharp cheekbones that didn't look even remotely cute on her. The skin around her fingernails was gnawed through from years of a nervous tick (that even now she couldn't run from). Her mahogany hair was no prettier; the only thing Meliana being able to boast about was the shine, but even that wasn't much to celebrate. It was a limp, not a single ounce of volume to it (she could never get it to hold curls) and kinda hung in her face, it was short and choppy from the years of trying to cut it herself, and the color (despite the shine) was fading to an ruddy brown color that didn't look appealing at all. Basically, Meliana looked like she just rose from the dead.

The teacher, a cynical old woman by the name of Francine Cambell, handed her a syllabus and some worksheets and pointed her in the direction of any empty desk beside another girl. Upon sitting at her desk and getting a closer inspection, Meliana noted the girl was small, looked to still be elementary school. The girl was short in stature, stumpy legs hanging just shy of the tiled linolium, with large curious eyes and pouty lips that made her she could've been no older than seven, ten really seemed to be pushing it. She had long brunette locks that were pulled back into a side braid with a white ribbon tied at the end, and was practically swimming in the maroon sweater she wore. The tiny fingers that poked through wool sleeves clutched tightly at a stuffed, black, shark-toothed bear. Periwinkle eyes peered curiously at Meliana, and she could've sworn the beedy black eyes from the stuffed bear were staring at her as well, before staring straight ahead to the elderly woman.

_Times really have changed_, Meliana thought to herself. _Never in my wildest dreams would I ever expect to see a child attending the same advanced-level foreign language class as me._

* * *

A/N: Finished! This is seven pages long and has 4,000+ words. AWESOME SAUCE! Again, I'm really sorry for posting so late. Work is a killer and drains me of all hope for the future, but I refuse to give up on this fic. I'm also sorry for any grammer errors, I don't have a beta as of yet, but if you're interested, give me a PM and I'll see how awesome you're skills are. Really sorry about how short Meliana's part is, but she isn't the main character so get over it. I was planning to introduce Claude and Sebastian, maybe throw in Grell for comedic relief, but I realized that was a bit overkill, what with Ciel and Alois already being introduced in this one. So they'll make an appearance in the second chapter. I'm still kind of debating if I want to incorporate Hannah and Luca into this story, but as far as my thought process is working they don't fit in very well, so they might make cameo appearances.

On another note, before you claim I went and made my oc too pretty boyish, I want you to realized that I based this on a friend I had in high school. He was super cute and had the same features as Memel (minus the short stature, dark skin, and hispanic heritage). And when I say running your hand through his hair was like touching silk. I. AM. NOT. FUCKING. KIDDING.

Anywho, I'm done boring you with back stories, because I'm sure you skimmed through my rant. Hopefully I'll have the second chapter posted, no promised though.

-Killermimi luvs ya! X3


	5. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or any of it's character. All copyrights go to Yana Tosobo.

* * *

Chapter 2: First day (Part 2)

"Eli! You gotta hide me!"

Memel had finally been able to locate his maid during lunch. Meliana walking with, who Memel assumed, other upperclassmen females. He'd surprised her when he suddenly launched himself at her and hid around her front, burying his face in the chaffing fabric of her blazer, the faint scent of mint and lavender entering his senses. The girls with Meliana asked about the small boy, and she merely recanted the story she was taught to say whenever someone asked about her and Memel's relationship. She was Memel's distant cousin from Romania staying with the Taźel's for an extended period of time while her father was on business. Both girls bought it, proclaiming how lucky Meliana was to be related to such an amazing family, both girls cooed over how adorably cute Memel was before they both bid Meliana goodbye.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your chance to make friends," Memel muttered into her jacket.

"Oh no, those girls just wanted to walk with me, because they believed I made them look prettier in comparison." Meliana scrunched her nose up at the disdainful memory of those two girls from her calculus class suddenly coming up to her with the promise of friendship, when their true reasons were as easy to read as an open book. Meliana didn't need to peak into their minds to see the gussied up, busty females only wanted someone disdainful in their group so they could seem prettier and more desirable in others eyes.

"Well that's mean!" Memel huffed, moving away from Meliana to look her in the eye. "You're way prettier than those girls, Eli."

Meliana chuckled, "Thank you very much for trying to lift my spirits, but I do believe you ran to me, begging me to hide you for a reason. Is there some deliquent bothering you?"

Memel flinched, eyes flickering about the crowded lunch courtyard for a familiar head of blonde hair and eerie blue eyes. He'd forgotten all about that crazy blonde-Alois Trancy, Memel remebered, and kept being reminded by said boy-that had been pretty much stalking his every move since his history teacher placed Memel beside him. To make matters worse, no matter how many times Memel protested, Alois insisted on holding onto him and calling him Meme; as if he was some girl! Granted yes, he was gifted (and cursed) with a good deal of his mother's soft features, unlike his older brother, who got lucky in their family gene pool and inherited their father's rugged looks. But that still didn't mean that, that kid had a right to give him such a feminine nickname, or any nickname for that matter! Alois didn't know him like that!

"There's this weird kid in my a couple of my classes that just won't leave me alone. He keeps clinging to me and calling me Meme! It's suffocating!" Memel wailed.

Meliana was utterly confused. If she was correct, friendly bonds were normally formed when one individual shows a keen interest in another individual. Wasn't what her young master describing a student who had a keen interest in him and wanted to be friends?

"I am confused, was not the reason your parents sent you here was to make friends, no? The boy you just described sounded like he wanted nothing more than to be your friend."

"More like wanted to make me his next meal." Memel grumbled.

"Excuse me? I still do not understand why you do not accept this boy's invitation for friendship, youn-Memel." Meliana had to remember that while they were in a school setting, Meliana was to address him informally, to keep up the lure they were cousins. Of course one quick spell could have the entire school believing they were related. But both of Memel's parents advised against using any of her magic unless absolutely necessary. So she was stuck with recanting they lie they came up for her to use should anyone encounter them together.

"Eli, honestly I not even sure he wants to be friends." Memel replied with a sigh, thinking back on all of Alois's advances thus far. "It's like he wants something totally different, something that I can't quite give, and I'm not even sure what it is I'm giving up."

"Is his interest in you not what starts a friendship?" Meliana urged once more.

"No!" Memel cried. "That's not even romtely close to how a friendship is started! Look that's beside the point-"

Memel was never able to finish his point when an obnoxiously familiar voice cried out, "Meme! Meme, where are you~? You know it isn't nice to hide from me~!"

Memel squeaked and quickly hid behind Meliana. Meliana's attention drawn to the scantily dressed (in what looked to be the school uniform, but Meliana wasn't entirely sure) blonde boy that was clinging tightly to a bespectacled male who looked utterly uncomfortable with all the attention they were gaining from the blonde's wild shouting.

Memel clung tighter to Meliana and whined, "Oh god, it's him. Eli, we gotta go before he sees me, c'mon."

At the insistant tugging at her sleeve, Meliana turned and led her young ward over to the fountain and sat him down. Her orange irises became steely as she said, "Hold still and do not move an inch, young master."

Memel obeyed and sat still as he felt Meliana's hand move to the small of his back. He watched as she closed her eyes and saw what looked to be thick black veins appear under the skin around her eyes, and her once normal eyes turn an unnatural black color. The words that came out of her mouth weren't even remotely close to human, or even a part of he human tongue. They seemed to cling and wrap around Memel like something slimy and cold. It took all the will he could muster up not to run away from his maid then and there. So this was what her arcane magic was like, cold and inhuman.

"Body of flesh and blood, be no longer of this earth and be invisible to the mortal eye."

She stopped and the black veins were no longer as prominant, but still visible if one was to look close enough, and her hand remained on his back. Memel realized unlike in the films, Meliana didn't use some giant pot filled with strange ingredients, there was no giant explosion of green smoke, no rhymes or wands, and nothing over flashy that drew attention to where the two of them sat. Just strange, slimy words and nothing. As far as Memel could tell he didn't look or feel any different, with the exception of the chills he felt when Meliana chanted he spell.

"Did it work?" Memel finally asked after a beat of silence.

"Look into the fountain," was his only reply.

And so he did...but he didn't see anything. "Eli ae you sure it worked I don't...see any...thing." Memel's words slowed as his eyes grew wide and he quickly turned back to the fountain, realizing he couldn't see anything! His reflection was gone! He was gone! There was Meliana, well the back of her, and her arm was outstretched, but her hand was touching air! No it was touching him-Memel could feel the pressure of it still on his back-but looking back at the fountain, Memel could see the space where he sat was empty. Well there was a bit of haze; if he squinted hard enough and tilted his head just right he could faintly see his mirrored reflection staring back at him.

"Did you turn me into a vampire?" Memel asked, awed.

Meliana looked at Memel from the corner of her eye, horrorified he believed she'd turned him into such a creature. "No, I did not. Nor will I ever. I merely turned you into a ghost, to the human eye that is. The spell is temporary and will only last until my hand is removed from your back."

"So then Alois won't be able to see me," Memel replied eagerly. His head snapped up to where he could see Alois and his mystery escort scanning the crowds calling out to him with that ridiculous pet name and not finding Memel at all. Memel grinned as Alois rushed by, not even so much as sparing Meliana a passing glance. A part of his brain said he was cruel for avoiding a boy that probably did just want to be friends, but a louder much more dominant part of his brain said the blonde kid was pyscho and needed to be avoided at all costs.

"Yes! He can't see me!" Memel said happily.

Meliana rolled her eyes, or Memel guessed she had rolled her eyes her eyes were still that creepy black color. "Satisfied?"

Memel knew that tone, disappointment. He'd heard it enough, from many years of disobeying his parents' orders, to decipher it from any other tone.

"What?" Memel asked defensively

"Nothing," Meliana replied coolly with a shake of her head.

"Oh no, I know that tone, and you're angry. What did I do wrong?"

Meliana sighed removing her hand from Memel's back and her eyes and the veins going back to normal. Melianan checked her ward's reflection in the water to make sure everything was the same; after being sure nothing was amiss she turned to look at Memel, her tangerine eyes dark with contempt and slight fury. Something that usually came with her disappointed rants, which was set to being...now.

"I might be a bit behind on the times, but I still find what you did to be extremely rude."

_ Rude_? Memel _rude_? What about that blonde weirdo trying to hunt him down all over God's creation?! That small part of his brain Memel had ignored was saying, told you. "How _am I_ being rude? That kid won't leave me alone."

"And is that so wrong?" Meliana scolded, "Is it so wrong that a boy your age has decided to show some interest in you?"

"It is if it's Alois showing the interest." Meliana and Memel looked up to see youth walking up to them a dark-haired male flanking him. Memel smiled fondly, instantly recognizing the blue haired, eye-patched boy. He'd come to his aid throughout the course of the day whenever Alois's advances became a little too uncomfortable. "The bloody moron's still hunting the school grounds for you

"Oh it's you! I never got a chance to thank you for all those times you saved me. You're my hero and it's only my first day," Memel replied with a chuckle.

Ciel hummed, "I understand the feeling." He then noticed Meliana who was watching the boys' interaction with mild interest. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry if I interupted your conversation."

Memel shook his head as he moved to sit next to Meliana, wrapping her up in a tight hug, "You're alright. Meliana, this is Ciel Phantomhive, he's kinda been protecting me. And Ciel, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Meliana Kantis."

Meliana saw the looks both the young boy and male at his sidewere giving them and she quickly interjected, "We're distant cousins, I'm from Romania, my father married into the family, my mother is his's father's third cousin. I'm staying with Memel until my father's business trip is over."

"Ah, well this is my cousin, Sebastian Michaelis." Ciel replied, pointing to the mystery male stoically standing behind him, assessing the situation with an amuzed glint in his ruby eyes.

Sebastian bowed a small smile teasing his lips as he looked up at Meliana, who regarded Sebastian with a steady gaze, not in the slightest amuzed by his little display. "Very nice to meet you two."

"Likewise."

"Meme!" A familiar voice cried, "Found you!"

Meliana turned just in time to see a blur of blonde launch themselves at Memel, who looked equally surprised at the sudden launch attack. Meliana hopped up, watching as Memel struggled under the assailant's weight, but Ciel was quicker to the punch. Grabbing the blonde boy by his collar. The minute he was freed, Memel quickly scrambled to hide behind Meliana. The poor ancient witch was confused three ways to next week. None of this was making any sense and her head was beginning to hurt from the sheer absurdity of it all. She stared at he blonde who was back up currently swearing up a storm towards the blue haired boy, spewing all types of horrid insults, and the blunette doing the same. His strange escort seemingly appearing out of thin air and cleaning him off, brushing away dirt and gravel from his "uniform" (which was an extremely loose term to describe what the blonde was wearing). Memel began to look like a frightened five year old as he watched the two boys bicker. Tears began to swell in his eyes and he hiccuped quietly, slender fingers gripping Meliana's blazer tightly.

The blonde suddenly whipped around to stare at Meliana, piercing blue eyes scruntinizing her very existance. His eyes seemed to darken when he saw the crying Memel clutching tightly onto her. His lips, which were once set into a sneer, now screwed into something akin to a grimace and sneer combined. "Who the hell are you, and what the fuck do you think you're doing getting close with my Meme?"

Meliana raised an eyebrow at the boy's rude manners and regarded him as easily as she had the other newcomers. Her young master seemed to be very popular today, maybe just not with the right crowd. "I am, Meliana, Memel's cousin, and to my knowledge, you have no claim to him. And, if I am not being so rude, may I ask who you are?"

The blonde scoffed, walking over to Memel, and snatching him away from Meliana, pulling him into a tight and possesive grip. "I am Alois Trancy, Meme's future husband."

"Like hell you are, Trancy," Ciel spat angrily. "Let him go and leave him alone. He doesn't need you bothering him. Stop being a pest."

Meliana looked at the other male, the one who'd been with Alois, who had now come to stand beside her as he too watched the three boys interact (well it was more like the two youths bickering and Memel still held tightly in the blonde's grasp). He was tall, as tall as Sebastian, with slicked back, dark hair that looked almost violet in color in the light. He had a stifling air to him that Meliana found rather uncomfortable to say the least. She moved away, but he caught onto the movement quickly, gold eyes flicking over to assess her as well. She looked at him as well, catching sight of her reflection in his glasses, before staring into his eyes.

"Claude Faustus," he said with a nod and holding out his hand.

Meliana stared at his outstretched hand, but did not reach for it, merely nodding as a sign of acknowledgement, "Meliana Kantis."

She looked away and shook her head, realizing this craziness has gone on for far too long qnd passing students were beginning to stare. It would only be a matter of time before an authority figure passed by and got the wrong idea, and Memel really did not need to get in trouble his first day. Reaching in her skirt pocket, Meliana fished out her mobile phone and checked the time; they only had a minute before the bell for class rung. With a sigh, Meliana walked over and easily pried "her cousin" from the blonde's grasp; he squawked indignantly, trying to get him back.

"As grateful as I am that my cousin has become very popular with such charming lads like yourselves, we really should get to class, the bell is about to ring soon after all. Memel and I have classical music next and I am certain the teacher would appreciate us not being late."

"But!" Alois protested.

"If you a truly that _desperate_ to see my cousin," Meliana started with an annoyed huff, "why don't come visit our home? I'm sure auntie and uncle would love to see that little Meme has made such wonderful friends."

"But!" This time it was Memel was protesting.

Meliana's head whipped around to glare at Memel, ocher eyes ablaze, who seemed to shrink in on himself, "Not. Another. Word."

"Really?" Alois asked eagerly.

"No!" Memel cried.

"Yes, of course." Meliana smiled easily, ingoring Memel's protests. "They would very much enjoy having you as company. They were beginning to worry about their son."

Alois looked giddy, Ciel looked a mixture of elated and disgusted, and Memel looked absolutely horrified. But before he could protest, the bell rang, Meliana took him away.

The rest of their walk towards class was spent in silence as Memel chose to outwardly ignore Meliana. Any other time, the maid would be worried about this type of behavior, but she knew it was only Memel lashing out because he could not get his way. They finally got to their third to last class of the day, which was classical music. It was in a band room, the room halfway filled with other students, and the teacher, a pudgy looking woman that looked to be in her mid-thirties, stood at the head of the classroom behind a black podium. When she spotted the two new entries, she gave them a bright smile.

"You two must be my new students! It's so nice to finally meet you, I'm Ms. Greene, the classical music instructor." She waved to a couple of empty seats, "Just find a seat anywhere, and once all the other students arrive, we'll introduce you, alright?"

Memel took the seat closest to the window, and quickly averted his eyes away from Meliana, figuring he wanted to be alone, Meliana started to move to the seat somewhere else, but a hand on her sleeve stopped her.

She turned to look at Memel who stared at her from the corner of his eyes, his chocolate orbs swimming with more unshed tears, and his bottom lip poking.

"Just because I'm angry with you, doesn't mean you have to sit somewhere else."

* * *

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, since lunch and classical music were the only times they saw each other, they had no more contact until the school day was over. Meliana waited by her parked car, watching as students either got into equally nice cars driven by others, or sleek limos. When she looked up and saw her young ward coming towards the car, she wasn't all that surprised to see Alois hanging onto him. Though when he caught her staring, his look screamed, _see what you've started?_ Meliana merely shrugged, continuing to watch the interaction between the two boys.

She watched Memel said something that seemed to excite the blonde, but made him look as if he regretted his very words. Meliana listened as Alois cried out loud, gaining the attention of anyone that hadn't already been paying attention, and hugged Memel tightly. Meliana raised a brow when the blonde planted a kiss on Memel's cheek before rushing off. Memel walked over to the car, a dark look in his eyes. Meliana walked over to the driver's seat, and unlocked the doors. Memel got in his seat, wiping vehelmently at his cheek, utterly disgusted that Alois had just kissed him! Granted, yes, it was on the cheek, but that still didn't mean he wanted to be kissed!

"Why did you invite him over!" Memel whinned. "He was hanging all over asking when was a good time for him to come over?"

"What did you tell him?"

"I wanted to tell him never, but I knew you would tell mama and papa if I didn't, so I said he and Ciel could come over this weekend. Mama's hostsing her ladies' tea party, so she'll be doing other things."

"You invited Mr. Phantomhive as well?" Meliana asked curiously.

"Of course! If I was alone with Alois who knows what he'll do!" Memel cried.

Meliana smirked; putting her key in the ignition and backing out of the parking lot with ease. "I don't know, maybe you'll come to enjoy his presense."

"As if." Memel scoffed, looking out the window.

* * *

A/N: End o' chapter! Yay, finally got a wireless keyboard for samsung galaxy tab 3 (I have the really small one, and my laptop has, unfortunately, been out of commission for a couple of months now). So hopefully now chapters can come out a bit faster, it's so damn hard to type on the tablet itself. Hope I haven't made the others too OOC, even if they only got slight cameos in this chapter. Next chapter will hopefully be posted tonight.


End file.
